A date
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: Ema has been miserable recenetly, so to perk up her spirits, Apollo asks Ema out on a date. One-shot Ema/Apollo


Ema stared into the distance, it was another boring job, where she would take one look at the murder victim, walk around a bit and then talk to the annoying prosecutor, while he asked her series of questions ending or starting with the word 'Fraulein'. What the hell did that even mean anyways!

She opened a new packet of snackaroos and popped one in her mouth. The third packet in over a thirty minute period.

Her face glazed over when people talked to her, why can't she have just passed the test to become what she wanted. If she had, maybe she would stopping putting on weight because of the snackaroos, maybe she would stop being well less of a bitchy ice maiden sort of character, which she had carried off well as soon as she failed.

"Maybe…I would get a boyfriend," she sighed, and ate another snackaroos. Lots of people had cleared the area now; it was just her, sitting on a bench outside the apartment where the murder took place, tapping her note pad. If only that case hadn't put a scar on her soul, she would have been able to concentrate more towards her goal.

"Hey Ema, is it too late to get anything that will help my defendant tomorrow," asked the familiar voice.

"I came as fast as I could, who knew I could run that fast," he laughed, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

Ema turned her head, and looked at the voice. Apollo Justice stood there, with his bag. His face was bright red, and he was puffing a lot, geez for someone so young he should have more stamina. His spiky hair flopped over his face, which he was constantly flicking out of the way.

"No Apollo, your not, where's Trucy today?" she asked, still staring into the distance.

"Oh she and Phoenix went out today, and hey Ema, my face is here," he said pointing at his face because Ema was refusing eye contact.

"Aha, so it is, and your point being," she spoke; her voice had changed to a sarcastic tone.

"God, someone's got the case of the grumbles," replied Apollo, who was then hit was a snackaroo.

"Ok I'll look around," he smiled, trying to change the subject.

"As long as you don't touch anything that I might consider of great importance," she spoke, no emotion in her voice.

Apollo stopped, stared at Ema, her face was blank, her eyes showed hardly any emotion. Apollo felt concerned but turned away to look, he would have to deal with her later, now he had to find the evidence that would help him win tomorrows case.

He browsed around the area and found a button/clasp, a drinks bottle, and a pair of shoes. This would help tomorrow to prove that his defendant wasn't the only one at the scene of the crime. The victim was known as Alexander Samuels, he was stabbed four times in the chest in his apartment after having a chat with my defendant.

Apollo needed to win tomorrow for the sake of Erin, his defendant who had a poor heart. Erin Hart, was the victims girlfriend, it assumed that the victim and Erin where discussing breaking up because the victim had a lover, and the defendant got angry and stabbed him was a kitchen knife. However my defendant was is now in hospital, she had told me when I was there that she had forgotten her keys and returned to find her boyfriend laying on the floor, stupidly she had run to him and tried to grab out the knife because she thought that would save him. Stupidly more blood flowed out of him causing the defendant to faint next to the victim and she also transferred her fingerprints to the murder weapon. Tomorrow was going to be tough.

Apollo finished looking around and left the apartment, it was getting dark and still Ema was sitting there staring into space. Apollo walked over and took a seat next to her, she hadn't noticed him.

She spoke, still unaware of the person sitting next to her….

"If only my sister was here, she would know what to do, I miss her," she sighed, a tear trickling down her cheek. Apollo eyes widened as he watched tears trickling down Ema face started to develop more water marks, he needed a tissue now, and looking in his pocket he found one and reached for Ema.

Ema screamed, sending Apollo flying off the bench in a fright.

"How long have you been there?" she yelled, tears flying around, and her face bright red in what Apollo suspected was anger.

"Oh 5 minutes, I thought you knew, bloody hell you can scream," stuttered Apollo, shaking his hands around.

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that again, please," she cried, and then she broke out into a sobbing fit.

Apollo looked at her; he had never seen Ema like this. Immediately he grabbed Ema into a hug. Ema stopped crying, she had never been hugged like this and especially never by a guy.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered, his voice was soothing, Ema felt her cheeks get warm, and her eyes closed slightly. She liked it, he was warm, it reminded of when Mr Wright saved her sister, and she gave her a hug, except it felt nicer.

"So do you want to talk about, it might make you feel better," he smiled as she nodded. Ema held her cheeks in her hands, they where burning; she had never felt this way before.

"A long time ago, my sister was arrested and put on trial for murder. Of course she was found not guilty but I found out her whole ordeal… was my fault," she sighed, her sad eyes drifted to stare at the floor.

"My sister was black mailed by a man name Gant, it was my fault that happened, he would say that I murdered a man from the past, of course people would have believed him, he was a very popular detective, so my sister would do anything for the detective to protect me" Ema felt terrible, she sighed several times.

Apollo took one look at Ema, he needed to change the subject, and then spoke,

"Ema, you need cheering up, do you want to go out with me tomorrow after the trial, whatever you want it's my treat," he smiled, that stupid grin made Ema blush.

"Umm... well as long as your paying cause you know me and my non-existing salary," she laughed, Apollo felt warm just hearing that laugh, it was so beautiful.

"Well I guess I have to get going or I am going to get a screaming Trucy," said Apollo as he stood up to leave. Apollo took a step only to be replied back with,

"Apollo…Ummm…Thank you." And with that Apollo set for home.

Ema laid flat on her bed, she was surrounded by clothes, this was a date she was going to tomorrow and she needed to look perfect.

"I haven't been on any dates really," she smiled, Ema never really had trouble with boys, she just didn't like any of them who ask her.

Grabbing a short dress, for Ema it was very girly, but then again she was female. The dress was white with tiny blue flowers; it had long sleeves and showed off her shoulders. It would be ok for Ema to wear as it was very warm these summer days; she grabbed a pair of wooden wedges, which had blue laces that went up her legs. This is what she would wear tomorrow; she wondered if Apollo would like it, if he doesn't then she would hit him with a snackaroo!

Apollo came out the courtroom, it was another great success he had won his case, it turns out the lover had killed him, because he was well…*cough* a bit of a playboy. She had got jealous, hidden in his apartment, taken off her shoes (stupidly), stabbed the victim and in fright of hearing Erin walking back in, she hid and when Erin fainted she ran away stupidly forgetting her shoes.

"Oh Mr Justice, thank you so much, I never thought I would be free…" she smiled but soon the smile faded.

"What's wrong Ms. Hart," asked Apollo staring at the suddenly gone quiet 25 year old.

"Oh well never going to be able to bring back Alex…I miss him," she cried, grabbing Ms Hart's arms he pointed her in the direction of Klavier.

"Excuse me, Klavier come over here," Apollo shouted trying to get the prosecutor attention.

"What is it Herr Forehead…" Klavier stopped talking and looked down at Ms Hart.

"Why who is this beautiful Fraulein," he smiled taking Erin's hand.

"Ummm… my name is Erin Hart," a little smile followed by a blush appeared on her face.

"You seem upset dear Fraulein, come on I am going to cheer you up," said Klavier, as he tried to leave Erin away.

"Oh I am really not…" stuttered Erin, even though there was no hesitance of her breaking free of that grip.

"Nonsense Fraulein, it's my treat, come on," beamed Klavier.

"Well that worked," smiled Apollo who then looked at his watch, ahh... crap I am going to be late for Ema.

Apollo ran outside and scanned the area, it was too late he sighed, maybe he should have gone in his work uniform instead of quickly changing in the men's room. Why was kidding himself, the reason he was late was because he spent so much time on his hair, dammit!

"Ummm…excuse me…"whispered a tiny voice except Apollo ignored it and looked glumly at the floor, dammit he finally gets to go out with Ema and he blew it.

"Apollo…Hello I am right here," whispered the voice again, Apollo ignored it again, and took a deep sigh which was suddenly stopped by something hitting on the head.

He looked at what had hit on the head, a snackaroo.

Turning round… he couldn't believe it; there stood Ema and she looked beautiful.

Apollo rubbed his eyes in disbelief; Ema was wearing something he never suspected she would ever even dream of wearing. She wore a cute little white dress, followed by shoes that looked perfect. She had a necklace round a neck, which showed a tiny pendant through the middle, it look identical to Apollo's bracelet but smaller and blue, she didn't have her trade mark glasses and lab coat, instead she had a sunhat and a small blue cardigan. Her hair was down and was flowing beautiful in the wind.

"Umm… Apollo… are you ok, you haven't said much," said Ema, glancing up at Apollo who looked like he was in some form of trance.

Snapping out of sucking up in Ema beauty, Apollo blinked once, twice.

"Ahhh…I forgot to say anything to Ema," he thought to himself, breaking out into a slight nervous sweat.

"You look ummm….," he blushed before he could say the last word.

"What is it Apollo?" asked Ema shyly.

"You look so beautiful," smiled Apollo shyly. Apollo cheeks weren't the only red ones, as soon as Apollo had said 'beautiful' Ema's had also become a deep scarlet.

"Apollo…thank you," she smiled hiding her cheeks with her hands.

"So where do you want to go," asked Apollo, grabbing Ema hand.

"Umm... do you want to go see a film," she smiled; staring awkwardly at the fact Apollo was holding her hand.

"Sure," replied Apollo and they walked over to the cinema.

Ema's hand felt comfortable inside Apollo's, it swayed back and fourth as they walked slowly towards the cinema.

They arrived outside… Apollo stopped and looked at each of the boards confused.

"So which one would you like to see, it's your choice," he smiled.

"I would be happy to see any film with you Ema, but please don't pick the most girly one there," he thought to himself, hands positioned in a little prayer.

"That one, I want to see that one," Apollo followed where Ema finger was pointing, it was a horror movie, Apollo jumped at the title 'Murderous, Blood thirsty scientist' what a happy name, and oh so original. Still Apollo was surprised at Ema choice but then he noticed what it was about… a forensic scientist.

Ema giggled at Apollo face.

"Why are you laughing at me?" asked Apollo as he scratched his head.

"You probably thinking the only reason I chose that film was because well of the 'forensic scientist' bit, I am so predictable aren't I?" she smiled.

"Yer you are, well let's get going, do you like pop-corn because it's on me," he smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her in.

They sat in the cinema, it was dark, and the film was scaring the crap out of Apollo, however it was not bothering Ema, she just spent most of time giggling at Apollo every time he made a girly scream.

Apollo chucked his a jacket over his head, and shivered. The movie was so scary; Apollo couldn't believe Ema had chosen such a scary movie. Suddenly he felt a small amount of weight being pressed on his arm. He removed his jacket to see Ema was leaning on his arm.

"Don't be scared Apollo, I am here," she giggled quietly. Apollo blushed, he was embarrassing himself majorly.

After the film finished they retreated outside, it was quite late already.

"I guess I ought to be going," she smiled as she stretched her arm up for a taxi.

"Well bye," smiled Apollo as he started to walk away.

"Is that it…? I didn't think it would have to come to this," whispered Ema weirdly.

"Come to what…," Ema kissed Apollo; Apollo stupidly had not seen this coming.

She broke away from the kiss, turned around and did a girly wink.

"See you around Apollo," as she climbed into her taxi, her face red like crazy, she was glad Apollo didn't see it.

Suddenly Apollo knocked on the window quickly, making Ema jump, she rolled down the window.

"What is it Apollo?" she asked, trying to still hide her red face.

"That film got me thinking, about forensic investigations, it's not the best of example of it, but you want to be a forensic investigator, right, then maybe you should try going to university or try the test again, I know you can do Ema, don't give up, so will you do it Ema," he said staring right into her eyes.

Ema really wanted to be a forensic investigator but she didn't know if she could do it, but the way Apollo was staring into her eyes, she couldn't refuse.

"Yes, I'll do it," she replied, then suddenly…. Apollo leaned to kiss Ema. The taxi slowly stared to pull away, both there lips still warm.

Ema shook all over; she had never felt this way with a guy before.

"Thank you Apollo," she screamed out of the window.

Apollo froze and touched his lips and smiled.

The week after, Ema stood in front of the door, she cleared her throat and was about to knock, suddenly the door opened. Apollo stood in the door way, blushing at the sight of Ema.

"Ummm... Hi Apollo, I… did what you said, I have set up a course, so I can become a forensic investigator, so thanks, and also… I was just wondering would you… like to go on a date with me again," she said, blushing and stuttering on the last part of her conversation.

"Wow… that was a lot to take in," he replied, looking confused.

"I take it's a no then," Ema asked, she had jumped to conclusions to quickly. She turned round to walk away. Apollo grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Wait… I would love too," he smiled.

They both looked at each other happily.

"Thanks Apollo".

The End


End file.
